Divisions
Divisions is a feature in Call of Duty: WWII. It is an evolution of the traditional Create-A-Class system, and replaces Perks. It allows players to choose from a selection of eight iconic divisions, each with different abillites for each player that represent a type of play style. The Divisions system also replaces perks with new Basic Training abilities. Divisions Eight divisions are included in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: WWII, they are: *Infantry *Airborne *Armored *Mountain *Expeditionary *Resistance *Cavalry *Commando Progression Each division have a progression system of 4 ranks, giving the player more abilities with the division. After all 4 ranks of a division is completed and the player prestiges the division, a classified weapon and a new basic training ability will be unlocked. Overhaul Since April 10, 2018, an update has been made to the game to revamp the Divisions and related core systems of the multiplayer. The attachments and abilities for the divisions, such as the Submachine Gun Suppressor and the Rifle Bayonet, is now available without having to equip its division, Sniper Sharpshooter & LMG bipod are standard on all divisions As part of this update, all divisions up to Resistance had their specific-class attachments replaced with other abilities, followed by changes on some of the remaining three abilities. Divisions added after this update, such as Cavalry and Commando, had already been implemented with 4 integral divisions skills. Divisions Overview (Pre-Divisons Update) Infantry: Rank 1 - Rifle Bayonet and Bayonet Charge Rank 2 - Additional Primary Attachmment Rank 3 - Extra magazines Rank 4 - Move significantly faster while aiming down sights Classified Weapon: SVT-40 Prestige Basic Training: Scoped Airborne: Rank 1 - Submachine Gun Suppressor Rank 2 - Sprint for longer distances Rank 3 - Climb over obstacles faster Rank 4 - Increased sprint speed Classified Weapon: MP-40 Prestige Basic Training: Energetic Armored: Rank 1 - Light Machine Gun Bipod Rank 2 - Immune to Shell Shock and Tactical Equipment Rank 3 - Take less fire damage Rank 4 - Take significantly less explosive damage Classified Weapon: MG 42 Prestige Basic Training: Hunker Mountain: Rank 1 Sniper Rifle Sharpshooter Rank 2 - Always invisible to enemy Recon Aircraft Rank 3 - Hidden to player-controlled Scorestreaks Rank 4 - Silent movement Classified Weapon: Kar98k Prestige Basic Training: Inconspicious Expeditionary: Rank 1 - Shotgun Incendiary Shells Rank 2 - Select a piece of Tactical and Lethal Equipment Rank 3 - Throw equipment faster, farther & while sprinting Rank 4 - Resupply equipment from killed enemies Classified Weapon: Sawed-off Shotgun Prestige Basic Training: Concussed Resistance: Rank 1 - Pistol Tactical Knife Rank 2 - Scramble nearby enemy mini-maps Rank 3 - Additional Pistol Attachment Rank 4 - Mini-map indicator in the direction of close hostiles Classified Weapon: 9mm SAP Prestige Basic Training: Shifty Post-Divisions update overview The changes only applied to divisions skills and attachment, without affecting their respective prestige weapon and basic training. Infantry: Rank 1 - Fourth Primary Attachment Rank 2 - Second Secondary Attachments & swap weapons faster Rank 3 - While aiming down sights, have less idle sway Rank 4 - Move faster while aiming Classified Weapon: SVT-40 Prestige Basic Training: Scoped Airborne: Rank 1 - Fire guns while sprinting & diving Rank 2 - Reload while Sprinting Rank 3 - Climb over obstacles faster & no damage from falling Rank 4 - Sprint faster over time Classified Weapon: MP-40 Prestige Basic Training: Energetic Armored: Rank 1 - Take significantly less explosive damage & fire damage Rank 2 - Immune to Shell Shock and Tactical Equipment Rank 3 - Increased bullet penetration through surfaces Rank 4 - Greatly reduced flinch when shot Classified Weapon: MG 42 Prestige Basic Training: Hunker Mountain: Rank 1 - Invisible to enemy Recon Aircraft and controlled Scorestreaks Rank 2 - Killed enemy death locations hidden Rank 3 - No name or reticle change when enemies aim at you Rank 4 - Silent movement Classified Weapon: Kar98k Prestige Basic Training: Inconspicious Expeditionary: Rank 1 - Double Lethal and Tactical equipment along with enhanced equipment use Rank 2 - Munitions replenish from killed enemies & over time Rank 3 - Improved Tacticals & easier to destroy War objective buildings Rank 4 - Equipment damage points enemies on mini-map Classified Weapon: Sawed-off Shotgun Prestige Basic Training: Concussed Resistance: Rank 1 - Mini-map indicator & scrambler of nearby hostiles Rank 2 - Enemy movements are easier to hear Rank 3 - Kills & assists grant an Intel Ping of nearby enemies Rank 4 - Easier to spot targets & increased mini-map coverage Classified Weapon: 9mm SAP Prestige Basic Training: Shifty Cavalry: Rank 1 - Carry a Shield that offers protection against attacks Rank 2 - While sprinting, Shield Charge to ram enemies Rank 3 - Improved objective capabilities Rank 4 - Objectives gives extra score & two assists equate to a kill Classified Weapon: ZK-383 Prestige Basic Training: Specialist Commando: Rank 1 - Paratroop Insert to designate drop site on spawn Rank 2 - Health regenerates quicker & kills trigger healing Rank 3 - Multi-kills & Headshots grant extra score & ammo Rank 4 - Second Basic Training Classified Weapon: AS-44 Prestige Basic Training: Remedy Basic Training Customization Uniforms Each division has its own exclusive uniforms. The default uniforms for each division are, US Infantry for Infantry division, US Paratrooper for Airborne division, Canadian Sniper for Mountain division, Desert Rat for Armored division and French Medic for the Expeditionary division. The uniforms can transform the player into soldiers from other factions, like the Soviet Marine for the Airborne division and the Netherlands Infantry for the Infantry division. Helmets The player can choose helmets for their soldier. If the player participated in the Private Beta or the PC Open Beta, A Beta Helmet will be granted with the Private Beta Combat Pack. If the player plays the multiplayer mode before November 17th, 2017. A Helmet will be granted with the Pathfinder Pack. Private Drew Stiles' 1st Infantry Division helmet will also be granted once the player have compeleted the campaign. Overhaul Since April 10, 2018, an update has been made to the game to revamp the Divisions and related core systems of the multiplayer. The attachments and abilities for the divisions, such as the Submachine Gun Suppressor and the Rifle Bayonet, is now available without having to equip its division, Sniper Sharpshooter & LMG bipod are standard on all divisions Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics